


Young Love As Sweet As Can Be

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Series: 饮水尚清 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, What do you think highschool boys will do in the bedroom?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 老年买菜手推车





	

**Author's Note:**

> 老年买菜手推车

“不要看……”

少年像是要在自己双颊上留下指印似的紧紧捂着脸，变声期的嗓音总是在奇怪的地点与时间七拐八弯，尖细的请求声忽然坠了一个八度，惹得他更是害羞。

丸山轻声在他耳边保证着：“好好，不看。”

他们并排躺在丸山窄小的单人床上，锦户的左胳膊靠着贴着歌手海报的墙壁，丸山的右腿介于滑下床的那一根临界线上晃晃悠悠。他们尴尬地并排躺着，下身赤裸，可能刚才一进门就急躁地踢掉裤子用完了两人所有的勇气。

锦户害羞不是新鲜消息，丸山则是过度考虑了锦户的害羞一时不敢动手。薄薄的一条毛毯盖住两人的身体，潮湿闷热的空气被困在被褥之下。锦户从躺上床开始便闭上了眼睛，与先前眼中闪着狡黠目光还言语挑逗学长的判若两人。

“マル你也太慢了。”

——两人走进卧室时他这么对愣住的学长兼前辈这么说着，口气尽十六岁能做到的尽可能轻浮，还学会了弯起一边嘴角像银幕上那些多情男主一样笑，可惜脸上的稚嫩气息还没退全，入眼的只是笨拙的可爱。

好不容易比他人更长一些的年少期身体开始拔长，在班级女生眼里也不是那个坐在第一排的可爱弟弟，锦户自然会在青春期的正中故意表现得男前一些——这点倒是和他争气的性器想得非常一致，有时自己都被神奇的成长速度惊到——说话也好，待人接物也好，恨不得告诉周围所有人自己总算终于是长大了，各种意义上。

可惜到了决定胜负的这一刻，锦户又不争气地缩回了三年前那个害羞的小豆丁似的，连丸山掀开被子躺进来的动作都惹得他忘记怎么呼吸。丸山的身体很热，不一会儿锦户也出起汗来，可是一动都不敢动。

他过来不就是想行动吗？为什么到最后还是会变成这样？锦户心中痛骂着令自己失望的勇气，张开嘴支支吾吾想好歹先说一句什么，不然之前假装大爷的样子可能会在丸山心中变成一个长久的笑柄。

“喂マル，喂，我——咳咳——”

锦户后半句活生生地咽了回去，和脱口而出的呻吟在喉管中撞车直接把自己呛到了。他转过头去震惊地看着依旧平躺看着天花板的丸山，除了呼吸略微急促以外看上去十分正常，根本看不出他的手刚才忽然握住了锦户半硬许久的性器。

丸山的手很大，骨节已经开始变粗，像是成年人的手；他的手指手掌都有些湿黏，应该是一直紧张出的汗的缘故，不过不影响他好好握紧的手势。世间年轻人的手活一向粗糙毫不讲究，毕竟光是想着经过便利店瞥的那一眼杂志封面就能三四百秒内撸射，更别提有一只不属于自的手直接触摸敏感的阴茎的冲击。锦户意识到他在做什么时候决定抛下之前一切装作已经是大人的可悲计划，本能地捂住了脸。

他可能不会承认自己也想过这样的画面，在来回否认多次之后大脑可能真的就以为从未发生过这样的幻想，只是身体从来都比自称更高级的大脑要诚实许多，过不了一分钟腰便忍不住上抬应和着丸山手上的动作。两人并排的状况使得丸山套弄的手势角度有些刁钻，过了两三分钟也许是酸了手腕，他低声说了句失礼了便掀开被子跨坐到少年瘦弱的身躯上。

锦户意识到这样自己的一切都暴露在身上人的目光范围里，不由得又低吟了一声，提出了不准丸山睁眼看他这样怎么想都不可能完成的要求。他也不信丸山真的会做到，可好几次偷偷从指缝里偷瞥时后者又的确好好紧闭着眼睛，眉间因为忍耐挤出几道沟渠，汗水顺着额头滑落。锦户觉得自己的心快要跳出嗓口，黑暗中从那两片紧咬的薄薄嘴唇中漏出的喘息使他脑子里塞满了沉重潮湿的想法。

他知道自己快忍不下去了，下腹的火热蔓延到性器的每一处；十六岁的男孩能坚持多久？

“……一起……”锦户小声说着，“我们一起……”

丸山愣了楞，暂停了手上的动作，似乎不能理解或是不能想象这句话从学弟嘴里说出。锦户不耐烦地半坐起来，不知道哪里来的勇气抓住丸山早就完全勃起的阴茎与自己的贴在一起。来自他人的高温让他有种被烫伤的错觉，来自青春期前期的少年声克制不住连续的呻吟让对方的性器流出了更多的液体。

只需要手再上下用力套弄一两下就足以让他们双双被时间暂停，随即倒在床上大口呼吸。两人温热的液体在锦户的小腹上交织在一起，微凉的空气拂过一层薄汗的身体。他用力喘着气，忽然觉得身体深处也像是涌出了烫人的暖流，通过每一个毛孔粘在皮肤上，好热好热。他知道丸山倒下时为了压到自己，可能膝盖以下就垂在床边，脑袋也埋在湿透的床单里。

他伸手摸了摸丸山湿透的额发，对上一双同样害羞的黑眼睛。

 

“接吻吧。”他说。

 

-FIN-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
